


The Cat Café

by CookeiWookei, Hello_Im_not_a_possum



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, snugglemao - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookeiWookei/pseuds/CookeiWookei, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hello_Im_not_a_possum/pseuds/Hello_Im_not_a_possum
Summary: The cat café is thrown into rowdiness as a new cat, formerly a stray, alley cat, is introduced into the cat café. He quickly makes friends with a hyperactive, feral-acting cat, and a large, one-eyed, badger-patterned maine-coon. The cat's name is Mao Mao, he constantly tortures the workers who touch or interact with him without interaction, and 'protects' the café from any animals rummaging around near it. His goal? To find his owner, who accidentally abandoned him. (Credit to Hello_Im_not_a_possum for the AU)
Relationships: Mao Mao Mao & King Snugglemagne, Mao Mao Mao/King Snugglemagne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

It had been a long day at the 'Pure Heart Cat Café', the workers were all tired, and cleaning up from the afternoon of customers. There was a sudden loud crash outside of the back of the café. A black, american shorthair stood outside, growling angrily as he stood face-to-face with a tall man in a green turtleneck. The turtleneck had a large, yellow area along the torso, with darker stripes along that colouring. The man had short, blonde hair, which never seemed to stay put. He took a few steps away from the cat, a bag of dropped foodstuffs. "You blasted stray!" He yelled at the cat, whose green eyes stared angrily at him, his stomach was aching, he hadn't eaten in a good few days. The cat approached the bag and rummaged through it, pulling out a small loaf of banana bread.  
"Get your paws off that, you filthy cat! That's for my husband!" He yelled, leaning down and picking up a rock.  
The cat noticed his actions, and hissed at him. He picked up the loaf and dashed off, the rock following behind him, clacking along, which was trailed by the sound of an angry yell.  
The black cat sniggered, though he had to do this to survive, it was also rather fun seeing humans struggle like this, especially when he's the one doing so normally.

The cat reached a large wall, he scaled up it easily, his golden-hued claws clutching onto the gaps between the bricks and the crumbling cement holding them in place. When he got to the top, he leaped along the windowsills and pipes to the right of him, eventually landing on a large, flat roof that overlooked the city. He loved the view, it stretched along for miles. The city wasn't a large one, but it was one he called home, the home he's had for several months now, after his owner had abandoned him during a move. The cat didn't want to think about this now, he instead began stuffing his face with the pastry, hungrily eating after the last few days of almost nothing. He hated the taste of it, but he kept eating anyway. He did what he could to survive.

Soon, the bread was finished, the only thing remaining was a few crumbs. He let out a sigh, now satisfied. It wasn't a good meal, but it was still a meal nonetheless. The cat stood, he decided he would roam the city for what few light hours remained, to look for a place to sleep for the night. His usual spot had been taken by a group of stray cats, larger, more ferocious ones than him. The black cat stretched out every inch of his body before he walked back to the way he came up, and trotted down in the reverse way he went up. As he neared the wall, he prepared himself to get down. When he came upon the brick barrier, he took a leap off of it, landing on his feet rather easily, it was one of the many amazing things that cats could do.

The cat walked off, his emerald eyes scanning along the scenery to look for an area for himself to rest. He came to an alleyway that he was rather familiar with, he scaled up the side of it, landing on one of the elevated areas of the side walls. He looked down into the darkness of it, something was happening down there.  
"You imbecile!" Yowled the voice of a large cat. It was one that the black one had familiarized himself with, the leader of one of the local territory-based gangs, his name was Milkshake.  
"I told you millions of times! Get the RIGHT flavour of the kitty biscuits!"  
Infront of Milkshake was an equally large cat, a fluffy maine-coon. From what the black cat could see, the maine-coon only had one eye, wether this be from fight, infection or birth defect was a mystery. "I'm sorry, Sir! I won't dissappoint you again!"  
"You say that EVERY TIME, Badgerclops! Your job, was to go into that stupid café as a resident, and sneak out food to us! It isn't that hard, you numbskull!"  
This made the maine-coon, who the black cat had assumed was named Badgerclops, shrink back slightly.  
"Café?" The black cat asked himself, intrigued by this conversation.  
"NOW, go BACK in there, and get us the RIGHT kind this time!" Milkshake yelled  
Before Badgerclops could take off, the black cat jumped down from his hiding spot. "Sorry, Milkshake, but this one is mine." He smirked, lifting up his paw, his claws unsheathing themselves.  
"Sherrif!" Milkshake yelled. "YOU should know better than to be in MY territory!"  
Sherrif chuckled. "Oh Milkshake, YOU should know better than to tell ME what to do." In one swift swipe, Sherrif had slashed Milkshake's muzzle, causing him to flinch back with a yowl.  
"Strawberry! Chocolate! Get him!" Yelled Milkshake, who was holding his muzzle. From the shadows, a large, dark brown tabby launched himself at Sherrif, followed by a white and peachy-coloured tortoiseshell she.  
Sherrif was thrown to the side by Chocolate, however, He managed to throw him off by clawing at the larger tom's belly.

The large tabby was thrown onto his back, hitting a pile of rubbish bags besides Milkshake, who was being tended to by a cream-coloured she-cat. Strawberry ran at Sherrif, trying to slash at his forearms, this was easily deflected by Sherrif raking his claws along her eyes. Strawberry let out a screech of pain, flopping onto the cold paving beneath her. The black cat raked his claws along Strawberry's back, making sure she was down, before he approached Milkshake. Sherrif got a better look at Milkshake, his white fur was stained red around his muzzle thanks to the attack from earlier. The gang leader let out a growl as the lone stray approached. "Now, tell me, Milkshake." Sherrif said, latching at the large cat's throat with his claws. "Where is this 'Café'?" He asked aggressively.

"I'll never tell yo-UAH!" Milkshake's protest was drowned out from a scream caused by Sherrif's claws digging into the cat's throat. "It'd be so very NICE of you to tell me, Milkshake. After all, you don't want a repeat of what happened to Rasberry, do you?" He smirked.  
This made the tom gulp, he was about to talk before he was interrupted by Badgerclops.  
"I can show you!" Badgerclops butted in. Sherrif looked at the maine-coon. Upon further looking at the cat, he realized that the cat had a prothstetic limb, as well as badger-like markings. He looked at the cat's right forearm, it seemed to be more robotic than any kind of prothstetic he's ever seen. "YOU would show me?" He demanded. Badgerclops nodded.  
"You saved me, It's the least I could do."

"Saved?" Sherrif asked with a chuckle and a smirk. "No, No, No, foolish house cat, I simply attacked this cat for my own benefit. I'd hardly consider that saving you."  
"I would!" Badgerclops protested. "Look, do you want to know or not? Because if not I have things to do." He turned to leave.  
"No, wait! I'll come." Sherrif quickly changed his mind.  
"Alright then, follow me." The maine-coon began walking off.  
Sherrif quickly glared at Milkshake and his crew before darting off after Badgerclops. He was taken back towards where he stole his meal from a Human, out to the front.

"This is it!" Badgerclops introduced it. "The Pure Heart Cat café!" It had a large sign on the front of the building, a pinky-red heart which was designed to look like a large ruby. This made Sherrif roll his eyes. At the front of the establishment were a collection of windows, large enough to see into from the cats' height. From the face, Sherrif could see tables and chairs, most of which had scratched up and buffed-over legs. In addition was a registory desk and a pair of walls. Badgerclops went up to the door, and began scratching on a part of it, which soon set off a doorbell.

Not long after, a human with blonde hair, styled into a mess with small mouse-like ears came over. She opened the door. "Badgerclops! There you are!" She sighed. "We've been looking for you all over the place and-" She looked at Sherrif. "Why hello there!" She smiled at the black cat, who cringed at the sight of a human looking that happy towards him. "Would you like to come in?" She asked, taking a step back and holding the door open for the two of them.  
Badgerclops went inside without hesitation, where Sherrif slowly entered, one paw at a time. Upon entering, he was picked up by the human who had greeted him. This earned a loud hiss from Sherrif. It was hastily ignored as she ran into the café itself, and then through to the back room. "Boss! Boss!" She called. "I've found a new cat!"

The worker ran into an office area. "Boss!" She panted  
"Muffins, how many times must I tell you not to run through the café?" Sighed a rather out of tune voice. The chair swivelled around to face the worker. A short, older female sat in it, she had faded grey-green hair, and wore a long, purple dress-gown. "What is it? You said you had a new hat? Well I don't see any hat!"  
"No, Boss! A new CAT!"  
"Oh, Right! That makes a lot more sense now!" The woman let out a rather stupid chuckle as she took a look at Sherrif. "He seems a bit.. how should I say, feral." The Owner told her.  
"Well he IS a stray after all." Muffins explained  
"Oh, I see! Well, bring him here then, I need to get a good look at him!" She was passed the black cat, who gave Muffins a death stare.

The owner looked at Sherrif. "My, he's covered in scars!" She let out a laugh as she was swiped at by the cat. "Very Fiesty too! He's perfect!" She handed him to her assistant, a tall, ginger-haired girl wearing a yellow hat and apron. She held Sherrif in her arms, which he was oddly content with. The Owner rummaged around in a drawer until she found a red bandana-like collar. She got up and put it on Sherrif's neck. "Your new name is Mao Mao, Welcome to the Pure Heart Cat Café!"


	2. Introducing!:

It took many long, painful minutes, but Mao Mao was now clean. Muffins' arms were all scratched up and in absolute agony, but she was able to do it. The employee went away to tend to her battle scars. Though it was annoying, Mao Mao had to admit that the clean sheen on his fur was rather nice. Even if he hated that his fur was so neat and tidy. He lay down and rolled about to rough it up some. Badgerclops plodded over happily. "Hey there! I see you decided to join."  
"Less decide rather than having been abducted in." retorted the black cat.  
"Oh, well, it's not so bad here. Free, effortless food, as much sleep as you want, lots of company, warmth-" Badgerclops could have listed more, but was stopped by Mao Mao shoving his paw against the Maine-coon's muzzle to get him to shut up.  
"That- Is enough." He pulled his paw back.  
The large cat chuckled. "What did they name you anyway?"  
"They gave me the stupid name of 'Mao Mao'." He sighed. "Which makes me Mao Mao of the Mao clan, Mao Mao Mao."  
"Wait, you're part of a descendant of one of the old cat clans??" Badgerclops asked excitedly.  
"Black fur, green eyes. How did you not get that?" Sighed the former-alley cat.  
"Oh, yeah, that makes sense." Nodded Badgerclops. "Anyway, want me to show you around the place?"  
Mao Mao thought for a bit. "Alright then." He finally decided.

With a flick of his tail, Badgerclops led the way. As Mao Mao looked around, the cattery area of the café wasn't too bad. It had a soft carpet, which was short enough to play on without getting claws tangled in it. There were a lot of cat toys, it made sense, as there were quite a few cats there. The walls were nicely decorated, save from a few claw marks here and there. Many seating areas were scattered around this side of the café, most likely for customers and residents to sit at and interact with one another. Then, the two cats reached a segmented area. It had a differently coloured carpet, which was a rosemary pink. It had sparkly, flamboyant wallpaper. Lastly, in the centre was a large stack of different boxes and containers, as well as structural items. Many different cats sat in the compartments, sleeping or lazing around.

At the top of this pile was a beatifully groomed cat. He had luscious créme fur, with beautiful crystal blue eyes. His tail was perfectly groomed, his face not a single bit out of place, save for a small black marking, just below the cat's eye, if anything, this just added to the tom's beauty. Finally, there were small tufts of cherry blossom-pink hair along the cat's head. It complimented him perfectly. Mao Mao was almost drooling at the sight of such a gorgeous tom, but was soon snapped out of his daze by Badgerclops.  
"This is 'The Tower', it's where the cats who are higher up tend to hang around.  
"Higher up?" Asked Mao Mao curiously, not taking his eyes off of the beautiful cat atop the Tower.  
"The café has a hierarchy among the cats, it has three layers. The 'Higher Ups', who are cats that have been here for a long time, they earn their place in some way. Below them are the 'Residents', who are pretty much normal cats, except that they tend to be forced to do what the Higher Ups say. Lastly, there's you, a 'New Arrival', cats that have only just arrived and have yet to be known. Unfortunately, they tend to get treated very poorly." Badgerclops explained.  
"Uhuh, yeah, and who.. is that?" Asked Mao Mao, gesturing to the tom atop the Tower.  
"THAT." Started Badgerclops. "Is Snugglemagne, he's a former showcat, and has been here for a while, he's the king of the Higher Ups."  
"King?!" Exclaimed Mao Mao, turning to Badgerclops. "You never said anything about a king!"  
"Duh, because I knew you were going to ask, don't pretend like you weren't staring at Snugglemagne the entire time I was talking."  
"Hhhh- Alright I'm so-"  
Mao Mao was cut off by Snugglemagne.

"Why hello there, you handsome devil~" Snugglemagne called to Mao Mao. "Who might you be, then?"  
"My name is Sherr-Uh.. Mao Mao. At least, that's what the café renamed me."  
"Oh, I see." Purred Snugglemagne. "Though it was rather silly of them to pick such an adorabale name for a strapping rapscallian such as yourself." The former showcat lay on his belly, folding his paws into his chest.  
"Why thank you, though my name is rather.. stupid, I do think yours is rather fitting for your divine appearance. Showboy~"  
This new nickname made Snugglemagne go red in the face with embarrassment, immediately becoming flustered. "I-I-, W-Well Mao Mao, what do you plan to do now that you're here?" He regained his composure.

The black tom shrugged. "I don't know, enjoy free food, that's definitely one."  
"Well, my boy, you'll be welcome over here anytime you so desire." Purred out Snugglemagne. This phrase alone earned a large gasp from the crowd of Higher Ups. Was their king being nice to a New Arrival?!  
"Oh shut up!" Mao Mao yelled at the gaspers. "He can treat anybody however he likes." He hissed out after. The Higher Ups shut their mouths, such a fierce Tom. However, Snugglemagne stood up, he hopped down the pile of boxes and walked over, hips bouncing slightly as he did. He brought his face close to the Alley Cat's. "Why thank you, my hero~" Snugglemagne said, turning and circling Mao Mao, running his tail along under his chin. "Perhaps you'd allow me to.. 'repay' you sometime?" The king smirked after this. "After all, you are incredibly, rougishly attractive, a sleek body, daring yet gorgeous eyes, my I could just drown in those and never want to come back up."  
This made the black cat feel a slight hotness in his cheeks. "Well, I don't see why such a charming beauty must degrade himself to join with me, after all, my king, a New Arrival and a Higher Up is hardly allowed."

"Oh, no, no, I Insist. If somebody tries to stand in the way, you could just step right over them, could you not, dear 'Sherrif'? However, if that is how you feel, I shall just bid you goodbye for now with this." He nuzzled the tom's cheek, licking the side of it after. "But you are welcome here anytime, Mao Mao." He smiled. "and I will most certainly make you fall for me." The king trotted off, running his tail under Mao Mao's chin once more, swaying his hips in the same way that he did when approaching the tom. He gracefully climbed the tower, stopping just below the top, where he clambered into one of the containers, out of sight.  
"I believe I already have." Mao Mao whispered breathlessly to himself.  
"What was that?" Badgerclops asked, smirking as he reffered to the tom's whispering.  
"N-Nothing! Let's just go!" Mao Mao hurried the maine-coon along.  
"Haha Okay, whatever you say, lover boy."


	3. Oh no..

The tour eventually ended, leaving Mao Mao and Badgerclops back where they started.  
"And that." Badgerclops stsrted as they entered the room. ".Is the café. Any questions?" He asked after, waiting for Mao Mao to give him any queries.  
"Just one." Mao Mao began. "Who're all the caretakers?"  
This question made Badgerclops nervous. "Well, there's a lot of them, but, if I had to name a few in particular, Camille is the owner, the one who you met after you came in, Muffins is the one who carried you in, Mr.Bun is the person who mans the front desk, and-" He was interrupted by sounds of scoffing behind him, on the counter.

Badgerclops turned, seeing a man of average height and hot-pink hair hunched over with a tin in his hand. "-That.. is Pinky."  
"Pinky?" Mao Mao asked. "Is that his actual name?"  
"No, it's just a nickname, but everyone calls him it."  
Mao Mao looked curiously at the man, who, after looking more closely, was actually eating the cats' wet food. "What the fuck?!" Mao Mao exclaimed suprisedly. "He's eating the food!"  
"Yeah.. He does that, but he never gets caught for it." Badgerclops sighed. "He always manages to get away with it."  
"Well, that, my fluffy friend, is about to change." Mao Mao declared ominously, padding up to the seats at the counter. He leapt up, and then onto the counter, walking over to Pinky.

Pinky glanced at Mao Mao before swatting him away. "Shoo!" His voice sounded nasel-y, and disgusting. It made Mao Mao cringe. The cat leapt at Pinky, claws unsheathed. He managed to grip onto the man's head, furiously raking his claws along the sides of his ridiculous haircut, letting out angered yowls as he did.  
"What are you doing?!" Badgerclops yelled, but it was drowned out by Pinky's gremlin sounding cries of agony and struggle, trying to get the cat off.  
Mao Mao eventually hopped off of him, glaring at the employee as he looked over. Pinky flinched, before scoffing. "Stupid cat, don't you know that you can't stop me from doing what I want?" He said this as he picked his fork up again and was about to return to his meal, until a loud, angry yell came from the corridoor infront of him.  
"PINKY!" Yelled a furious Muffins.  
Pinky dropped his fork, and looked at the tin of cat food, he gave an akward grin before he began running to the door, Muffins shouting after him.

Pinky was almost to the door, before Mr.Bun stopped him, grabbing the worker by the collar.  
"Hey, now, don't be thinkin' you'll be goin' nowhere, ya hear me?"  
Pinky struggled and struggled to get away from the older, stronger man's grasp, but to no avail.  
Muffins came running over, holding a large capture net. She slung it over and around Pinky, tying him in and dragging him off to the staff lounge, while Mr.Bun cleaned up the employee's mess.  
Mao Mao smirked, giving a meow of triumph.  
Badgerclops stood there, astounded. "Wow! You just got Pinky caught!" He grinned, hopping around giddily. "Everyone!" He called all the cats over. "Mao Mao just got Pinky in trouble!!"

Soon, a crowd gathered around the former stray. He heard several meoes of admiration, phrases of disbelief and even some muttered anger. Overall, it had made the black cat's smirk simply grow wider. He had certainly made himself into a presence.  
After a while of doting and overall clatter, the crowd soon dispersed, leaving Badgerclops, Mao Mao, and a small, russian-blue kitten, beaming up at the larger cat.  
"Uh.. hello?" Mao Mao greeted the kitten confusedly.  
"Hello!Ohmygosh are you Mao Mao?! I just heard about whst you did! It was SO COOL!" The kitten began to bounce around and praise Mao Mao excitedly, grinning ear to ear.  
"Uh- Yeah, I'm Mao Mao. I mean, it was nothing really, all in a day's work I guess."

"Ooo! That is SO COOL!" The kitten exclaimed. "My name's Adorabat! Welcome to the Pure Heart Cat Café!" She greeted Mao Mao. "I can already tell that you're going to love it here!"  
"Eh, it might get a little crowded for me, after all, I was a stray befo-"  
"YOU WERE A STRAY?!" Adorabat yelled. "WASITCOOL?DIDYOUGETINTOFIGHTS?CANYOUSHOWMECOOLSTUFF?!" With every rushed question, Adorabat jumped up and down infront of Mao Mao's face.  
"Yeah? Do you not get many strays here then?"  
"Nope! Normally everyone's a former housecat, like Me and Badgerclops!" Adorabat ran up to and rubbed up against the large Maine-Coon.  
It was evident that the two knew eachother, and were good friends.

"Badgerclops can Mao Mao join us? Can he? Can he? Please Please Please Please Please!"  
Badgerclops pushed Adorabat back down to thr ground gently with a paw. "Personal space, Adorabat."  
"Join you two in what?"  
"Oh, it's just a little group of friends, it's just us right now, so, it's not exactly a group-"  
"So, like a gang?" Mao Mao butted in.  
"Kind of." Badgerclops shrugged. "We don't have a name or anything though."  
"Can I name it?" Mao Mao asked.  
"Sure." Badgerclops agreed, shrugging.  
"How about 'The Sherrif's Department.'?" Mao Mao was rather obviously vain in the name.  
"I love it!" Adorabat Squealed excitedly.  
"The Sherrif's Department it is." Badgerclops smiled.

Mao Mao looked at his new friends, and gave a small smiled. They may not be the brightest bunch, but, at least they seemed nice.


End file.
